


Moonshine

by happycookiie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bethyl Smut Week, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycookiie/pseuds/happycookiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the burning shack behind them and their minds entranced with both the moonshine and each other, Daryl and Beth wander into the night and surrender to a passion so intense, only the shine of the moon and stars dare to bear witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one-shot I wrote for Bethyl Smut Week, taking place after the events of the Beth/Daryl centric episode: 'Still'. Features some quality time between the sweet little Beth Greene and everyone's favourite redneck. Also just a quick warning, they're both semi-drunk and slightly entranced in this fic.
> 
> Here, my little pervy shippers, I give you your daily dose of Bethyl smut. Enjoy!

"Daryl...?"

"What is it, girl?"

"I'm startin' to think... that maybe... burnin' down that shack wasn't exactly the best idea."

He turned to glance over his shoulder at her, studying her sheepish expression in the darkness of the night. "An' why d'ya think that?" he grunted.

She kicked some leaves at her feet and grinned up at him, eyes bright. "...Would'a been nice to spend the night there... at least." she admitted, flashing a small smile up at him. "...But I'm still glad we did it... y'know. I don't regret doing it."

He stared at her for a while, studying her carefully and trying to read her tired yet partially hooded expression. Her eyes were big and glinting at him in the pale light of the night, and the corners of her mouth were curved upward in tiny, almost shy, smile. The corners of his mouth twitched as he stared at her.

"Well uh..." he cleared his throat, "S'done now... S'not like we can go back 'n' change it or anythin'."

"Yeah... I know..."

The silence stretched, like all the ones from before that day, only this one was far from uncomfortable like all the others had been. He was still feeling hazy and light-hearted from the effects of the moonshine, and the look in her eyes was doing something to him that he wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with. Breaking the silence, he coughed and turned away, starting to walk on over the railroad tracks they were following which would lead to Terminus; to their family.

Beth looked down and curled a piece of blonde hair around her fingers, as she carried on after him. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that had grown after sipping the strong alcohol. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt great; electric, like fire. It made her feel heady, as her skin burned even in the cool of the night, like tiny flames were licking at her skin. Just like the ones consuming the shack they'd left behind. And whatever this wave of feeling was that had washed over her, it grew stronger whenever she laid eyes on Daryl. She didn't know what that meant, or why it happened, but she wanted more of that electric feeling; and in the woozy state she was in, she wasn't quite sure how far she would be willing to go to get it.

They walked on for a while in silence, the light tread of her feet on the leaves and his rough stomping over branches being the only sound echoing deep into the night. Daryl's senses were on fire. "Shit." he hissed in a tone that Beth wouldn't be able to hear. This was bad, very bad. He was starting to become more and more aware of what was happening to him, and he needed to stop it now. Her very presence was starting to arouse him. Her breathing, her soft footsteps, the glow in her eyes whenever he turned back to look at her... It was driving him insane. And if he didn't find a way to calm himself down, it would mean bad news for the both of them.

It wasn't safe for him to be sexually turned on right now. He had to focus on watching out for walkers, and keeping her safe... but how was he supposed to manage the latter when her very face was driving him wild. He wasn't drunk enough to just grab her and mindlessly fuck her like he would normally have done before the world had turned to shit, in the back of clubs or at whatever random chick who was thirsty enough to haul him home with her... back when he was so desperate for Merle's approval that he would literally screw anything to please him. Those were in the past, back when he was nobody. Just a good for nothing dick who screwed around with his even bigger dick of a brother, whilst wasted out of their minds. It wasn't like that anymore.  _He_  wasn't like that anymore.

He was somebody. And that was because of her. She had told him to put it away, to be who he was now. And he could do that. For her, he could.

A small hut shaped building was slowly coming to view on the side of the train tracks, and Daryl signaled Beth to stop with his hand. He couldn't focus. His mind was fuzzy and with Beth standing beside him, her steady panting ringing in his ears, he swallowed harshly, his throat dry and burning.

"Looks like some kind of signal house don't ya think?" she asked quietly, turning to look at him. The question was innocent but her voice was far from it.

"Yeah," he grunted, "Should go check it out. See if's anything worthwhile in there. See if's safe to spend t'night."

"Yeah... we should."

He glanced down at her, meeting her gaze. There she was again, agreeing with him in that same breathy tone that sent him on edge. Her eyes were fixed on him, or rather, his mouth... What was she doing!? She clearly was unaware of the raw emotion swirling in her eyes, obviously still under the effects of the moonshine. What the hell was he thinking, giving her such a strong beverage as her first drink? God he was an idiot. He cursed under his breath, drawing a shudder from Beth as his breath caught on the wind and blew onto her face, which he noted was alarmingly close all of a sudden. Damn it. This was a lost cause.

She met his gaze. And licked her lips. And that was it. That was all it took for him to completely lose it and cave.

He was on her in a matter of seconds, attacking her lips furiously with his own, with her rising to meet him no problem. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body flush against his large frame, kissing him desperately. Following her example, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and fastened her to him, kissing her back with that same desperation and prying open her mouth to fumble around helplessly with his tongue; tasting, feeling. She gasped against him and sucked on his tongue, making his lower regions twitch in anticipation. Her fingers threaded their way into his grimy hair and tugged, as she kissed him harshly, her heat nestling his crotch nicely, sending jolts of electricity through both of their bodies.

"Beth..." he gasped in between kisses, feeling heady from the alcohol and various sensations flooding through him. "Beth wait-" One of her hands had wandered to his front and sunk into the folds of his shirt, her hand pressed flat against his hard chest. He had to stop her, she didn't know what she was doing. This was the booze. She would never act like this with him if it was otherwise... Not if she wasn't the last pretty girl left on the planet and he wasn't the last decent man she could find.

"Beth! Stop." he breathed, pulling away from her lips and instead drawing her close to that her head laid on his chest, her pants soft puffs against the flesh exposed by his newly opened collar. He moved his hands up from where they were gripping her waist to rest on her shoulders, and sighed into her hair. She stood tense against him, her shoulders heaving up and down as she steadied herself against him. The moonshine was heavy on her breath when she kissed him, and her actions were wild and inexperienced. She may have been eager, but she had no clue what she was doing. Untouched. Untainted. _Pure_. Knowing that made him feel dirty, like he'd dirtied a part of her; tainted her light with his shadows. He didn't want that. Not for her.

"...Daryl?" she whispered finally, her breath hot against his newly exposed chest, making the hairs stand up. Her hair ticked his charcoal stained skin, and her voice was heavily laced with want. "Daryl?" she asked again when she received no reply. What would Hershel have thought if he'd found them like this? The old man would've given him the beating he deserved and thrown him to the walkers outside the prison's fences. Only now... that wasn't the case. Hershel Greene was gone, along with their home. And they had nothing. Nothing but each other. Poor girl, stuck with an asshole like him who hadn't thought twice about rubbing his hands and mouth all over a girl like her.  _A girl like her_. Merle's voice taunted in his head.  _A girl like her; clean, pure, not like him_. She was  _Beth_.

"Daryl?" she repeated.

"Beth..." he replied softly, resting his stubbly chin on the crown of her head. He knew it was wrong, oh so very wrong, but he loved saying her name. Loved the way it rolled off his tongue like the sweet honey his mama used to feed him and 'try' with Merle too. He wanted to comply to her wants, but he couldn't. Couldn't do that to her... to Hershel's memory. "What's'matter?" he asked softly.

She lifted her head to lock eyes with him again, her big curious eyes shining with silver tears in the moonlight. Thick droplets shimmering behind a clear barrier, threatening to spill. Like blood. Innocent blood spilled; innocent tears. Daryl felt his chest tighten at the pain in her eyes as she looked up at him, clutching the fabric of his vest in her palms. Her lower lip trembled, bruised from his harsh kiss.

"...I'm sorry." she whimpered, the scent of old moonshine puffing into his nostrils as she spoke, "I'm so sorry, Daryl, I..." Her words cut off and she trembled. "I... I just..." The drink and Daryl's indulgence had evoked sensations in her she didn't know existed. Ignited a fire she didn't know burned. Spun a moon within her that she didn't know shone. "Daryl I... please just- I-"

He cupped her cheek with his large palm and wiped away a lone tear that had fallen with his thumb. He stroked her cheek and traced her lips with that thumb, drawing more trembles from her. Feeling zapped through her body, fizzing deep inside her as he looked at her with those dark hooded eyes. If he didn't want this, then why was he looking at her like that? She wanted more of this feeling, and Daryl could give it to her. And perhaps... she could give it to him too. Perhaps...

She slid her hands down to his hips, and pressed even closer towards him, feeling something hard pressed against her belly. Her head lifted, and she noted the panic in his eyes. "Shh, don't..." she whispered huskily, "Don't think, Daryl. Don't... just  _be_..."

She pressed her lips to his again, softer this time as she took her time trying to ease him back into the mood. His grip was tight on her shoulders, and she could feel his bony fingers digging into her, but she didn't care. It only fueled the flames in her belly, and increased the voltage of electricity jolting within her. His arms snaked around her shoulders and held her close with his ropy muscles. He was kissing her back now, sucking at her bottom lip and letting one hand slide up to stroke the back of her head just beneath her pony tail. After a few more short kisses, she pulled back and looked at him, channeling every feeling, every emotion into her eyes and directed it at him. His grip on her tightened and a few bangs fell over his eyes. He released her, making her release a whimper of dismay, before grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers in hers and pulling her towards the signal house beside the rail road tracks just up ahead.

Beth's breathing hitched as he led her closer to the tiny building, the night air cool on her flushed skin as the moon shone down upon them, cloaking them in its mystic glow. Her pulse quickened when he pulled her towards the rusty door and kicked it open with his foot, whistling a few times and banging on the wall to check for any walker activity. However, the shack was so small you could practically see it all from the doorway, apart from a doorway to another room Beth assumed was a bathroom or closet. Daryl tugged her in, closing and barricading the door behind them with several thick planks of wood, not once letting go of her hand. He strode over to the other door and slowly pulled it open, knife at the ready in case anything decided to pop out and give them a surprise. It was empty, apart from a few bottles and food cans that, too, had been emptied. There were already bordered up windows, that let thin streams of moonlight come leaking in to illuminate the place, and just a front door and a back one, which they eventually blocked up too.

"There," he mumbled, "Place's locked up pretty tight."

"Yeah..." she nodded.

"Yeah..."

Her fingers twitched in his palm, and she glanced up at him through her thick smoky lashes. He met her gaze, and let out a sharp exhale of breath, as his pupils dilated on resting upon her. And then he was on her again, fisting her hair and wrapping his arms around her trim waist, pressing her tight against him; kissing passionately and desperately. She leapt up and wrapped her legs around his lower torso, balancing herself with her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back firmly, barely pausing for breath.

He carried her across the small room and placed her down onto the dirty mattress on the floor, climbing on top of her and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist again, squeezing him with her thighs. She wasted no time ridding him of his trademark winged angel vest, tossing it to the floor so that it laid like a fallen angel - like he was. Fallen, but salvageable. He moved down from her mouth to suckle her neck, working his way down to her shoulder as he steadily untied her cowboy boots as best he could without looking. She let out soft moans as he sucked at the bare flesh of her collar, and let her hands slide up under his shirt to caress his charred skin. He winced when her hands came into contact with his back, and jolted backward, seated upon her and balancing his weight in order to avoid crushing her. He stared down at her flustered form: passion-swollen lips; cheeks flushed; hair fanned out on the mattress around her head; and yellow polo pulled open to expose parts of her chest with thin trails of his saliva decorating her body.

"You okay?" she asked with a raspy voice, chest heaving with sweat and saliva beads glistening in the pale light, like tiny crystals embedded in her flesh. _Magic_.

"I... Beth... oh fuck..." He unbuttoned the remaining buttons of his shirt and threw it to the ground along with his angel jacket. He slid off her and pulled her up, gazing at her with a fire in his eyes.

She blinked at him questioningly before he slowly turned and revealed his monstrous back to her. Her eyes grew wide as her fuzzy vision revealed the charred scars and burns scattered across his back like patterns... No, they _were_  in patterns. They were laid out like that on purpose, meaning they had to have been done intentionally...

"My old man..." Daryl grunted in the quiet of the room, "Merle an' I, we both got 'em matchin'..." More tears formed in Beth's eyes as her faded vision grew blurry with damp sorrow. "Gotta give both siblings an equal amount o' attention right?" he snickered harshly... painfully.

Beth reached out and ghosted one of the criss-cross scars with her fingers, caressing it softly with her thumb. Daryl shuddered at the contact on his most sensitive areas. "Used'ta say I deserved it..." he continued, "For not actin' like a man... like he was. Wasn' good enough... Me... Merle... my mama... We jus' wasn't..."

He was caught off-guard when she threw herself onto him, her front pressed against his back like she had done earlier that day when he'd broken down into little pussy's sobs outside the moonshiner's shack. Only this time felt a lot more naked, but not just on his behalf. Somewhere along the way, she had shed her stained yellow polo and shredded jeans, and sat pressed against him in no more than old, torn pale underwear. His breath hitched in his throat, and she held him tighter, arms tightly fasted around his neck, hands laid just over his fast beating heart, thrumming softly in the painful silence of the night.

"Y'are good enough." she whispered firmly, her vocabulary still slightly slurred due to the effects of the moonshine, but there was nothing wrong with her mind. "You're  _more_  than good, Daryl."

'More than good'. What a statement. She clearly didn't have any idea what she was saying. He wasn't good in any way, especially not for what he was doing to her... A good man wouldn't take advantage of a sweet unscathed girl like her like this. She didn't deserve this, on an old mattress of an abandoned signal house beside some run down train tracks... With someone like him. Not like this.

"I know you're probably listin' a whole lott'a reasons why you're not good enough, but I'll tell ya now that I don't believe a single one of 'em... You are good, Daryl Dixon. You're one of the best men I know... And don't for one minute think that you deserved any one'a those beatings you're dad gave you, 'cause you didn't."

His head was spinning with her words, alcohol, and sheer intoxication. Right now, all he craved was her. To feel her writhing beneath him in pleasure, have her hands tangled in his hair and sprawled out screaming her ecstasy. And right now, he didn't care how wrong that was, because that kind of comfort was all he could offer her right now in exchange for all she'd done for him. So he would give it to her. It was all he could give.

In a matter of seconds, he had turned himself around, pushed her back against the mattress and gone down on her with his mouth again, leaving more trails of glistening saliva all the way down to her lower abdomen. She tasted like you would expect someone to in the apocalypse: sweat; mud; decay... but beneath it all was something else... something more... something  _Beth_. And it woke a carnal want within him, as he suppressed the need to growl as he ravished her nearly naked form, enjoying her body shake and spasm at the sensations he was creating for her. She moaned loudly and fisted his hair to pull him back up to her mouth, where she kissed him greedily and breathlessly.

Daryl was lost. Completely and utterly lost in everything that was her.

His hand moved to cup one of her breasts, and his thumb worked circular motions over the laced fabric covering her nipples, drawing delightful sounds from her as she gasped against his mouth. He moved to unclasp the back of her bra, and tossed it aside onto the small pile they were creating at the side of the mattress. His mouth was upon her beaded peaks in seconds: kissing; suckling; worshipping her with his mouth, whilst his hand kept the other soft mound of flesh entertained. Beth shivered at the sensations and reached down to slide her already torn panties down her thighs, not missing the way Daryl's breathing quickened at her action.

Their eyes met for a second, light blue on dark, and she felt her cheeks blaze under his heated gaze. "...We don't have to y'know... if you don't want-" She silenced him with a kiss, pulling him further down to her so she could feel his scorching heat burning through his trousers. His sharp beard scraped across her cheeks and chin, sending shivers of arousal and excitement through her body.

She wasn't sure if she was thinking clearly... if this was just an effect of the moonshine that she would regret later... but right now, she honestly didn't care. Like this, with Daryl, it was enough. More than enough. And she hoped it was for him too. Because this tortured, neglected, beautiful man deserved so much more than pain and loss, and she wanted to give him everything she could do ease the pain of those scars that marred his back. Give him a home, after the loss of the only one he probably had seen as one. It was ironic, she thought, that a place such as a prison could provide such safety and comfort to so many people. Lost and alone. But together, they had found a home, and a family.

He groaned when she reached down and slowly unzipped his fly, pulling the ripped and dirt-stained bottoms down his toned legs, before making quick work of his ripped boxers too. Her cheeks grew hot as she laid eyes on his manhood, standing upright to attention. Her head had begun to spin and her heart was pumping like crazy in her chest. Electricity swirled at the pit of her stomach and burned deep within, making her feel dizzy and intoxicated. This feeling was foreign to her, but she wanted more of it. So pushing all logical thought to the back of her head and letting the soft taunts of the moonshine drive her, she pressed her hands onto his bare chest and leaned up to kiss him on the lips again.

Before, Beth had never understood how kisses could feel different as they were described in books. How there seemed to be a million different kinds of kisses... but now she did. This kiss was blind, raw, uncontrolled. A frantic frenzy of a desire for closeness between Daryl and her, as she pulled herself up so that her legs were straddling him, and tugged on the shaggy oily hair at the back of his neck.

They both gasped as her sex rubbed over his, creating a delightful friction that aroused both to such an end, and he pulled back to look at her. "Beth..." he whispered, one hand reaching up to cup her ass gently. His once glazed over eyes filled with a deep fire as he moaned and nipped her neck with his teeth, drawing a heavy moan which caused her to rock sensually against his magnificent hard-on.

"Lie down." he ordered firmly, but with care in his gritty voice.

She did as instructed, and let her body drop softly backwards so that she landed on the mattress with a quiet boing of the old springs. Once again, Daryl crawled onto her, stopping when he was eye-level with her. He gazed down at her, studying her wonder-filled expression that was rapidly filling with lust and desire. He bent down to tease her breasts again, prolonging both their desires just a while longer, loving every shake her body made under his touch. But the waiting was getting a little much, even for him, so he lifted his head from her bosom and met her gaze straight on.

"Y'ever... done anythin'... like this before?" he asked her cautiously, amazed he was able to form processing sentences that actually made sense in the state he was in. "Back wit' Jimmy... or Zach?"

She smiled shyly. "Jimmy and I did the usual coupley stuff: held hands; went out on dates to nice places; made out when no one was watchin'..." she went on, "But somethin' this... never."

"Not even any foolin' around in the prison showers wit' Zach when everybody else was out on supply runs or anythin'?" he questioned awkwardly, cheeks flaring in colour at the nature of the insinuation.

She shook her head and looked at him, eyes glinting with intensity and need. "Never." she repeated just as firmly as before.

"...Okay." he murmured, raking his gaze down her small form that lay beneath his larger one. "Jus' wanna be careful with you, s'all." he admitted, the alcohol in his system making him say things out loud he didn't exactly tend to reveal to her, "Don't want'cha feelin' obliged to do anythin' with me... feelin' forced an' shit... I ain't really got nothin' t'offer ya like Jimmy an' Zach did... I'm no good like 'em, so... Jus' don't want ya doin' somethin' just for the sake o' doin' somethin'... f'ya know what I mean."

That was pathetic, he scowled. What the fuck even was that? Did he make any coherent sense at all? Words really weren't his strong point at all... especially with the added attribute of him being drunk, tired, hungry and thirsty... and _lonely_. He was so lonely, and right now, Beth was making him feel more wanted than anyone had ever done before in his entire life. Back before the shit hit the fan and the world was infested with flesh-eating monsters, no one had ever wanted him... valued him. It was only after the outbreak that people began to see his potential value, and appreciated him more. And now... in the black of the night, after the fall of the prison and scattering of the group that was like his family, drugged on moonshine and the need for sex... Daryl had awoken something deep inside him he didn't know existed. And it was all because of the youngest Greene sister - Beth, beautiful little Beth, with her big doe eyes and soft fair hair. That farmer's daughter had crawled under his skin, chased his demons away, and clung to the deepest roots of his soul. She had claimed him in a way she couldn't understand, and he intended to claim her right back.

A small smile ghosted her lips, as she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, lining his hips up with hers. "I do get it." she whispered, threading her fingers into his hair, "And I want it... I want you, Daryl... And I know you can give what I want to me too... if  _that_  makes sense." He pressed his tip to her soaked entrance, feeling his body begin to tremble. "...I wanna give it to you too."

That was all it took, for the walls Daryl had built around himself to crumble, as he pushed forward and sunk deep into the warmth of her cavern, releasing a breathy moan in unison with her at the connection.

Beth cried out at the unfamiliar pressure, and clung to him, legs and fingers digging into his flesh firmly as she bit her lip. It wasn't what she would call painful, but it was fairly uncomfortable. "Shh..." he cooed, stroking her hair as she whimpered. A very un-Daryl-like move. "I've got you." he coaxed.

She trembled against him, sheathed to the brim as the two lay perfectly still. Daryl stroked her hair and leaned in to kiss her mouth, delving his tongue in to swirl around hers sensually. She moaned into his mouth, fingers curling around his messy strands as she pulled him as close to her as possible, eyelids growing heavy as sensations took over and made her feel dizzy. Just when she was starting to feel relaxed, drugged on his kisses, he rocked his hips unexpectedly, sending waves of pleasure shooting through her lower regions. She gasped in shock and ecstasy, only to be silenced by another one of his hot and violent kisses.

Moving slowly at first, he began to move in and out, each small thrust sending new waves of pleasure soaring through her. A thin layer of sweat was building on her skin, as her breathing quickened at the movements, and she clung to him more tightly, legs shaking at the intensity as they clamped around his waist.

"Daryl...!" she gasped, failing to hold in a particularly loud moan that echoed throughout the room. "Dar- ah..."

His arms tightened around her as he suckled on the pulse point in her neck and began to pick up the pace. "S'that, Beth?" he grunted mid thrust. "You say somethin'?"

"Daaaryl... Oh Daryl..." she whispered desperately, holding him to her breasts and lifting her hips up to meet each thrust with heavy moans. This was electrifying, and she loved it.

His grunts began to grow in volume as his thrusts quickened, the slapping of flesh on flesh echoing all around the tiny house. Beads of sweat built on his skin, mingling with hers, and dampened his hair. The muscles on his arms rippled as he held her down, giving her everything... every ounce of passion his body could muster... every fiber of his being that he could give. Because that was all he could give. For her. For an absolutely beautiful person like Beth.

"I want..." she choked, dizzy from the sensations and feeling heady, "I want... Oh Daryl I..."

"What's that?" he teased breathily, "You got somethin' to say?" When she looked at his face, he flashed her a grin, a grin that set her heart on fire and made her spirit soar. "Say it Beth, say it baby..." he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered shut as her inner walls clenched around him, squeezing him. "Oh Daryl I- Oh god I, ah! More!" she cried, moaning shamelessly as he pounded into her senselessly, relishing in the warmth that spread throughout his shaft and bollocks. "Darahaahh..." she practically sung in contentment, climaxing all around him and crying out into the night, uncaring to all the walkers that would possibly hear. Right now, she didn't care about any of that shit out there. This was all about the now, about living for the moment... and she'd be damned if she let a couple of undead take this immense level of pleasure from him and her.

He followed after her almost instantly, pulling out just in time to spill his hot seed all across her belly. "Beth..." he cried, panting heavily from the intensity of their love-making.

They came together three more times, before collapsing back onto the dirty old mattress, chests heaving and a heavy coating of sweat covering both of their naked bodies. They laid like that for a while, just breathing, sticky hair all sprawled out on around them like blankets.

Daryl's hand came up to rub his stubbly chin as he let off a shaky sigh. Beth smelled the warm scent of the moonshine on his breath, and leaned over to kiss him. She kissed him softly for a while, lips sore and her body spent, as he gladly returned the affection by snaking his sticky arm around her waist and pulling her body down flush against his. He held her like that, cheek pressed against the hard wall of his chest, her breathing finally evening out.

The room smelled intensely of sweat and sex, and Daryl stared up at the dark ceiling, listening to the soft breathing of Beth laid against his chest. He just laid there, quiet and content, blood burning as he prayed to God in his head for more... more of  _her_.


End file.
